Grassed Down
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Love is special; It can come from anywhere. And in the case of this particular story, it can come even from your closest friend. A female Chesnaught X male human story.


**Sometimes you write a fic and smile at how happy and fresh it feels to you. Other time you write one just because you feel the need to write one. This is the latter.**

 **Really this isn't gonna be one of my best works, but hey, it's a Chesnaught lemon. And if you want to read a decent Chesnaught lemon, this is what's here.**

How does it feel to have your closest friend fall for you without you even realizing?

OK, probably most can't answer this question, fair enough, but can you tell me what you would think it would be like.

Yeah, a bit weird huh?

OK, but can you tell me what it would be like if it was a Pokemon?

Now you may be lost in thought. Weirder now?

Well, that's what happened to me.

I should start of telling you my tale with who I am. My name is Gillian Fert. Or just Gill for short. And I am the Grass type Gym Leader in my region. Yeah, I'm also a bit awesome.

You see, I've always had a love for Grass type. I don't know what it is. Neither of my parents are gardeners, so it wasn't because of them. I never had much interaction with them at an early age either. I don't even care for flowers all that much. I guess it's just because I simply am really fascinated with the Grass type. I mean they're like living plants, how's that not interesting? Probably just me.

Going on, I have 5 Pokemon: A Ferrothorn, a Leafeon, a Tropius and a Swadloon. These are the Pokemon I use for my gym, any lucky enough to get this far will have to deal with them to get my recognition. And they're tough as Steel type to boot. Especially the Steel-type one.

Now, you may be wondering why I only listed only 4 Pokemon. Well, cause, according to the rules for Gym Leaders, I'm not allowed to use any official starter Pokemon in a Gym. Why? I have no idea. Just part of the rules. Though in my case it is a virtue for other trainers, since my final Pokemon would wipe the floor with them easily. She the toughest Pokemon I know.

Who is she? She my first ever starter Pokemon, the one I got from my early days of being a trainer, the one who's stuck by me ever since, and like I just told you, my closest friend' Avnya, my Chesnaught.

Yes, my closest and dearest friend is a Chesnaught, and yes, she had feelings for me.

Of course I'm saying this _after_...well _it_ happened. Before you ask, I'll get to the _it_ part in a moment.

Now, like I was saying, my Pokemon had a crush on me without me even knowing. And honestly I couldn't tell when it happened either. We've been together for so long after all these years I didn't think she could surprise me anymore. I thought I knew everything about her: she was a peppy, optimistic, gentle Pokemon but also a ferocious fighter when needed. She always had a smile on her face, even when she lost, which was rarely, and she treated others with respect as she acted like the mother of the group.

Thinking about it now, I could see why I love her back…

Anyways, throughout the years of seeing us work together, play together, catch other Pokemon and make a team and be the bestest of friends I can tell we got closer together. It wasn't until years later that after catching a strong team of Grass-types I figured out my true calling in life; and that was to be a Gym Leader.

Now I won't go into detail about how I became one, just to let you know it's an incredibly tedious and long process. Worth it in the end, sure, but slow as all hell.

Actually, it's about time I properly started the real story now then isn't it?

Well then, my story began one simple day. It was rather normal, all things considered, nothing new happened. At least in the afternoon. Trainers came to beat me and get a badge if successful. If not, they walked away empty handed, eager to try again with their Pokemon becoming stronger. Was, like I said, normal.

However my real started later that evening, when the Gym was shut and my Pokemon got their well deserved rest. All but one.

Like I said before, I am not able to use my Chesnaught for a gym battle, so instead she took care of the gym and it's inhabitants, cleaning and making sure it's presentable. She never gets asked to do this, instead she does it out of the kindness of her heart. For those that don't know, Pokemon Gyms are also designed to act like a house, as they are also home to the gym leader, which is me. It's not just a second home, it's more like a new first home. It's where you live.

Well, like any night I was getting ready to go to bed, my other Pokemon were by now asleep, and Avnya was clearing everything away, ready to go to bed herself. As I was getting into my bed, clothed with nothing but my underwear, I heard a knock on my door. I look up from my position and saw Avnya standing by the open door, the light from the hallway illuminating my room and casting a shadow on her front. Though it was dark, I could still see the worry on her face.

Before I could ask I saw her look behind herself and down on the floor was my Leafeon, who seemingly nodded to her before he turned and walked away. After that she turned back to me and her ever-happy smile appeared.

What they talked about I could only guess, but now I'm thinking it has something to do with persuading her to do something...special.

By now I had stopped to ask her what she wanted. I never minded her seeing me in my underwear, even though she's a female, something I learned early on in my trainer years one particular hot summers day. It's not like it mattered, I mean she saw me nearly naked when we were both young, so I guess little really changed when we grew up. It was an innocent time, as you could suspect so I guess I never thought on it too much.

She never saw me naked, though, I know to have that much privacy. I know I grew 'out' other the years, so to speak.

She didn't reply back after I asked her what she wanted, I mean, I knew she couldn't speak back, but still. Instead she walked over until she was by the end of her bed, and seemed to motion me to get on the bed.

Honestly I couldn't have guessed what she wanted of me, so I did just so, pushing the covers out of the way I sat on my bed, still confused. Slowly she walked over to me, that pesitant smile still draped over her face. In an instant she, though a bit cautiously I should add, jumped on the bed and over me, the sudden motion caused me to push my own head down until it rested on the pillows. I was now I noticed two things, one, my Pokemon had a slight but noticeable blush on her face, how it could be seen through her face-fuzz I'll never know, but not something I'd look into either, and two, what position we were in. I couldn't help but blush at this as well.

"Um...Avnya?" I asked. Well not really asked a question more to get her attention. "Is there something wrong? Do you feel cold?" After she brought her face forward until it was inches from mine, I could feel myself sweat from anticipation as I looked at her smile, which was, combined with the expression of her eyes, looked more like a grin. By now all I could do was stammer, feeling my cheeks rise and my body start acting on it's own.

And then, **then** is where she did something that changed the way we looked, and act, towards each other now, as she, without warning slammed her mouth down onto my lips and passionately made out with me! Her lips suckled on my mouth as she relentlessly kissed me without remorse.

And to tell you the truth, when the immediate shock waned over, I found myself...actually enjoying it. I don't know what it was, but the fact that is was her, my Chesnaught my Pokemon, who, suddenly one day kissed me without warning, I just couldn't help but melt into only that, but I could see that expression she always wore on her face was there. She was enjoying this so much too. I kissed back.

And let me tell you, it was really weird kissing someone like her when her face is practically covered with fur. It was like kissing someone with a beard. Not that is was a bad feeling mind you, the fringe tickled a bit but felt kind of smooth as well, not too much mention had a comfortable warmth. And of course, with my Chesnaught being female, it was a foreign, but nice kind of feeling. It felt...right.

However the feeling was stopped when she suddenly pulled away. I can see her eyes trail down my body to a certain bulged clothed area of my, as I only now noticed that I was fully erect, only realizing by now how turned on I was.

I gulped, unsure of what to do, but the female on top of me already seemed to know what to do. Before I could say something Avnya moved her own body down the bed and grabbed my underwear, and instantly pulled it off in one quick but thankfully painless action, throwing my underpants unceremoniously away on the floor as she rested her legs to the sides of mine. Next thing I knew I saw her line herself up to my crotch, as I could she her feminine opening between her legs, she also seemed to be aroused if the wetness around it was any indication. She grabbed my manhood gently with her claws and brought it to her vulva, but she stopped right there, not moving as looked at me with pleading eyes, and I could tell what she was asking of me.

Here she was, my best friend of all time, asking me of all people to practically deflower her right then and there.

Now, one would think I'd be in some sort of inner turmoil with the motion literally presenting itself. But in reality...no. This, didn't seem in any way wrong to me. Pokephilia, the attraction and sexual or romantic interest in Pokemon, if you didn't know, wasn't entirely illegal, there was no major law that said this was wrong, although to many it's considered taboo and generally looked down on. I've never a problem with it myself, though, but I've never really thought about it all that much.

Gently I nodded my head, letting her be penetrated by me. In one swift motion she dropped herself down and impaled herself on me; I saw her shriek out in pain so I grabbed her body and pulled her down to me, wrapping my arms around her body, underneath her back-shell.

I held her body in this position for a short minute before I felt her body shift and moved back and forth, looking up at her, I saw she was back to her usual smile, mouth hung open as she seemingly called out words of bliss. Goss she's cute even when fucking.

Without warning Avnya grabbed my hands away from her chest and pushed down to the sides, her hands gripped heavily on them as I felt still going faster and harder, her flower felt like it was trying to suck mine off, the suction was too immense as all I could do was let her take control of me, hell I even her found her dominance over me...rather sexy really.

In no time at all I could feel a release in my loins, seconds away from blowing.

"Avnya...I'm about to..." Was all I could say before I grunted out loud and finally came, releasing myself inside her. Seconds after I could feel, surprising since I didn't think I could feel anything else at all, her shift her weight off me, her hands released their grip over mine, her body shift up, and when looking up I could see her looking down on me, her expression ever present.

You know, after looking up at her grin, the smile saying how pleased she was with herself, I strangely felt compelled to take charge now. I know it's a strange thing to think of, with her kneeling over me, but with just happened, I felt the need to repay the favour.

And I knew exactly how.

I smirked as pushed myself up and in front of, grabbed her, and pulled her down forward until her butt hit the bed. Grabbing her head, I pulled my face down as I caught her in a surprise kiss of my own. Suffice to say it didn't take her long to kiss back.

As I inserted my tongue into her mouth and licked all around her orifice I took one of my hands away from her head and trailed it down her body, slowly and sensually as I rubbed all around until I met her vulva, my rubbing over it was enough for her to moan so loud she had to separate herself over me, even with my own juices inside her I could feel her get wet again. I was going to make her beg, even if just a little bit

I honestly didn't know where this side of me came from, but I liked it.

I brought my head close to hers own side and whispered, loud enough for her to hear; "Do you like this?"

"Ches...CHES!" She moaned, guessing what it meant of her moans had had anything to do with it.

"Do want more?"

"CHES!" She called out.

Slowly, as I moved my now solid again erection over her opening, I said to her; "Do you want to be penetrated again?"

"Chescheschesches!" She said in quick succession, and with that I pushed myself back into her, her tongue flopped out of her mouth as she leaned her head back to moan from pleasure. Wasting no time I pumped myself back in and out of her, our combined juices from minutes ago helped create a lubrication of sorts.

"Ches...na-naught." She called out as she gripped my sides with her hands, with me gently gripping the back of her head, and she pushed back into me in rhythm with my own pumping. I could feel myself becoming worn-out with the motions, but didn't stop, I know I couldn't.

I looked down onto my Pokemon, who was know smiling with her mouth open, and brought my body forward to, once again, dance with our tongues, so to speak.

We continued this way for a while her body learnt back as mine was learnt forward, our mouths touching all other each others as I pumped my body into her. It wasn't long until my release, our releases was shown, and with this I moved as fast as I could into her, she herself unable to match my rhythm, and within seconds I called out her name as I for a second time sprayed her walls white with my cum, and the action of such set her off as she came herself, releasing her own juices onto my lower body.

I stayed in this position for a moment before I pulled back, my now flaccid cock pulled out of her with ease, soaked in both our bodily liquids. As I looked down I saw how soaked her own area was, my cum dripping out of her and spilled onto the bed. Sinking back down on my own arse I looked up at my Pokemon's face, who no longer looked happy and more fixated on her own sexual organ.

"You OK?" I asked her gently, causing her to look up at me with a confused expression.

"I didn't make you upset in any way did you." I asked her. Oh hell I didn't just-

But she replied with a shake of her head, as if her earlier expression was of contemplation. "Don't worry about the bed." I laughed off. "It's not that important. The only thing that is is your happiness." I saw her expression then go from confusion to shock, and then one to of happiness again. I guess that brought her back to reality.

In fact, after saying that she immediately jumped her body forward and hugged my body, the momentum caused us lie back down on the bed as my Chesnaught snuggled against my face with her own.

She smothered my face that way for a few seconds until she stopped, and I could see that her eyes were getting droopy. Smiling, I said to her "You can go to sleep now, Avnya, goodnight." Yes, maybe not the most heartfelt of words to say, but that did the trick, and within moments she was already starting to fall to sleep. Chuckling softly to myself at how cute she looked when sleeping, even if she snored a bit.

Wasting no time, I let myself fall to sleep as well, thinking of only a few things before I slept. First, despite her size, she isn't as heavy as you'd think she'd be, maybe she's just has light armor.

Second, I took this time to think about our relationship in depth; we were best friends for years, and in just one night we became something much more, yet at no point did I think there was something wrong with this. Maybe, because of how close we were before, how much we knew about each other, this didn't feel like as much as a big step as I'd thought to be.

And third, and I say this to anyone in a similar position, please make sure to turn the hallway lighting off BEFORE a 90KG sleeps over you. The electricity bills don't pay themselves, you know.

Anyways, goodnight, and to those who find themselves in a position near to mine, good luck.

 **But, you know something, after writing I don't feel as disappointed. Could be better, but you know, could be worse as well. Went better than expected honestly.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
